guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mind Burn
Question on "additional damage" does it show up as a separate number from the main spell damage, or are they added together? -PanSola 16:35, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :Other skills that deal/heal for additional points (like Dwayna's Kiss or Feast of Corruption / Desecrate Enchantments) only show one number, so I guess this is the same. --theeth 18:44, 24 November 2005 (UTC) ::I can confirm that Feast of Corruption does not show up as one number, I've been using it a lot lately. | Chuiu 19:40, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :The "mind" spells will deal two separate damages. --Fyren 19:08, 24 November 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks for the confirmation folks. Guess the game semantics for healing and damage differ. -PanSola 19:45, 24 November 2005 (UTC) Any spell that says "if then this skill deals Y more damage" then it'll show up as another bar. Same goes for healing, only as a monk though say when it'll show one number for the spell, and another for DF. Or so last time I played. Skills like the mind elites, and holy strike/stonesoul strike, and lifebane strike work in a similiar fashion. So RoF would only affect one, but in the end would negate the other. (Unless the damage exceeded RoF obviously.) -Daedric Avenger / Kamahl The distinction is "does X damage. If condition, does Y additional damage" versus "Does X damage. If condition, does +Y damage." When the wording is "does additional damage", it's two point sources. If the wording is "does + damage", it adds to the original point. Same with healing skills. IzzionSona 16:37, 15 December 2006 (CST) Current Energy or Max Energy? I'd like some clarification on this... does the energy conditional part of this skill go by the caster's maximum energy, or current energy? The note about how it will almost always trigger if you're primary Ele is somewhat ambiguous, since an Ele could easily be under 30 energy when casting heavily, even if their max is double that or more. I'm assuming it's current energy, but want to make sure. -HarshLanguage 20:14, 9 December 2006 (CST) 90% sure it is current, and yes i found the bit at the end a bit pointless as well.--Thelordofblah 23:25, 11 December 2006 (CST) Am i the only person thinking that the note about spamming is a bit useless? Its not there with the other mind spells and i think its kind of obvious. ~pyrankh This vs. Searing Flames I have to say: this spell really sucks. It deals slightly more damage than Searing Flames, but half of the damage and burning is conditional. For Searing Flames, you require your target to be burning, which is also a condition, but is easieler than more energy vs. other ele's, and is just easy vs. other characters. Searing Flames costs more energy, but Mind Burn causes exhaustion. So whit Searing Flames you have e-managment, but whit Mind Burn e-managment won't work. They have the same casting time, but Searing Flames has a faster cooldown. So, this spell kinda suck's. Sir Bertrand 06:47, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Yep, and don't forget that Searing Flames is AoE while this effects a single opponent. As this also causes exhaustion it is a very sucky skill indeed 82.17.103.240 09:29, 12 April 2007 (CDT)